Something about Sex
by Hikari kireina
Summary: Sex. Orang-orang membicarakannya. Surga dunia katanya. Mungkin agak berbeda denganku, jujur saja aku sudah sering melakukannya dengan wanita tentu saja. Aku merasa ada yang kurang, sesuatu. NaruSasu. BoyXBoy. Yaoi. Don't Like Don't Read


Sex. Orang-orang membicarakannya. Surga dunia katanya. Mungkin agak berbeda denganku, jujur saja aku sudah sering melakukannya dengan wanita tentu saja. Aku merasa ada yang kurang, sesuatu. Entahlah.

Bukannya aku tidak menikmati sex yang ku lakukan selama ini. Aku menikmatinya, orang bodoh yang akan bilang dia tidak menyukai sex-nya dengan wanita.

Hanya saja, semakin lama aku aku semakin merasakannya. Kekurangan itu. Tapi apa?

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sex Posion ® Hikari Kireina

Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Special Sasuke Bornday

BoyXBoy, Yaoi

.

.

Happy Reading

Don't Like Don't Read

.

Namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, aku merupakan Direktur di salah satu Bank yang ternama. Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku punya sosok menawan. Mata onix-ku yang tajam, tubuh putih proporsional ku, dan jangan lupakan rambuh hitam-ku yang bermodel chiken-butt ini.

Aku mendekati sempurna bukan? Pekerjaan yang bagus, penampilan yang diatas rata-rata. Hanya saja, di usia ku yang ke-27 tahun ini aku bahkan belum pernah menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan sesorang. Selama ini aku hanya melakukan one night-stand.

Bukan karena tidak ada wanita yang potensial, hanya saja aku belum memikirkan untuk berhubungan serius. Itu merepotkan menurutku.

Seperti biasa, aku berangkat bekerja pagi dan sore. Malamnya aku mungkin akan ke bar atau hanya istirahat dirumah. Dan weekend aku akan memokuskan diri untuk beristirahat, menjaga kesehatan tentunya juga penting kan? Itu garis besar aktivitas-ku selama seminggu, tentu akan merepotkan bila aku menjabarkannya bukan.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu, weekend. Seperti yang biasa ku lakukan aku akan berolahraga sejenak dan jalan-jalan pagi ditaman. Karena weekend keadaan taman meski masih pagi begini sudah cukup ramai. Lihat saja sudah banyak yang lari pagi atau sekedar jalan-jalan dan ada juga yang kelihatan menyiapkan peralatan piknik.

Karena lelah, aku mumutuskan untuk istirahat dan duduk disalah satu kursi taman. Hanya kursi itu yang kelihatannya tidak banyak orang-nya. Bukan berarti tidak ada orang disana. Disana duduk seorang anak kecil.

.

.

Anak kecil yang menarik, mungkin usianya sekitar 7 tahunan. Dia memiliki rambut kuning dan mata biru yang besar. Dan jangan lupakan kulitnya yang berwarna tan.

Blesteran. Itu adalah kata yang muncul pertama kali saat aku melihat anak itu. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya aku melihatnya. Hampir setiap hari minggu aku selalu melihatnya ditaman ini. Mungkin itu juga salah satu alasanku untuk selalu ketaman ini pada minggu pagi.

Biasanya, aku hanya akan duduk disamping anak itu dan saat aku tidak lelah lagi aku akan pergi. Tapi ku putuskan sejak minggu kemarin, bahwa bila aku bertemu anak itu lagi aku akan menyapanya.

Anak itu duduk diam memandangi orang berlalu lalang. Sepertinya dia anak yang pendiam. Baiklah, ku pikir aku akan mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara.

.

.

"Heehh.." Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak karena kelelahan berlari dan seraya duduk disamping anak berambut kuning tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau sering kesini adik kecil?" setelah menimbang-nimbang sebelumnya akhirnya Sasuke membuka percakapan.

"Mmm..." jawab anak kecil itu sambil mengangguk.

"Kau pergi kesini sendirian? Dimana orang tuamu?" Sasuke bertanya kembali.

"Mereka sibuk" jawab anak kecil itu tanpa menolehkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke.

"Bahkan dihari minggu?" Oke. Sasuke akui sepertinya dia mulai KePo. Biarlah.

"Mm.. Mereka bahkan sibuk sampai malam hari." Jawab anak kecil itu dengan wajah yang murung. Dia pasti merindukan orang tuanya, itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Begitukah? Baiklah, karena sepertinya kita selalu bertemu setiap minggu disini bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita piknik disini? Bagaimana menurutmu?" dan Sasuke akui dia mulai OOC sekarang. Hanya saja melihat anak kecil itu, membuat dia ingin melakukannya.

"Siapa namamu? Nama ku adalah Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Naruto. Namaku adalah Naruto"

"Hanya Naruto?" tanya Sasuke

Dan anak kecil bernama Naruto itupun mengangguk.

.

.

Senin. Selasa. Rabu. Kamis. Jum'at. Sabtu. Dan ini hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke. Hari minggu.

Selesai menyiapkan peralatan pikniknya. Yang tentu saja Sasuke buat sendiri. Jangan kaget teman-teman bila Sasuke bisa memasak, dia sudah 10 tahun tinggal sendirian sudah sewajarnya dia bisa memasak.

 _Ditaman_

"Hai, Naruto. Selamat pagi" sapa Sasuke

"Sasuke-jii. Selamat pagi" jawab Naruto. Sasuke berpikir Naruto akan lupa namanya, ternyata dia ingat.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berpiknik" seru Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat sekali. Sekarang bahkan 1 bulan lebih Sasuke selalu bertemu Naruto ditaman. Naruto bahkan mempunya nomer ponselnya. Dia sendiri bingung apa yang membuatnya begitu lunak kepada Naruto.

Hari ini hari rabu. Kerjaan menumpuk seperti biasanya. Jangan pikirkan tumpukan itu karena sudah sering Sasuke mengerjakannya maka tumpukan tersebut bukan masalah berarti. Lihat saja sekarang sudah hampir selesai bukan.

Sasuke hampir selesai mengerjakan semua tugas-nya hari ini, saat ada telpon dari Naruto. Naruto yang sendirian disekolah sudah menunggu Ayah-nya menjemput selama 1 jam lebih. Dan ayah-nya tidak datang.

 _Diperjalanan_

"Kenapa ayahmu tidak menjemput, Naru?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia pasti lupa" jawab Naruto

"Memangnya selama ini dia selalu begitu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Selama ini yang menjemput dan mengantar ku seorang supir. Tapi tadi pagi ayah bilang dia akan menjemputku. Tapi, nyatanya dia tidak datang"

Sasuke yang mendengarkan perkataan Naruto hanya memandang bocah itu diam. Ayah yang berengsek menurutnya.

"Baiklah. Jadi kau ingin kemana Naruto? Paman akan menemanimu khusus hari ini." Ucap Sasuke mantap.

Mendengar Sasuke mengatakan itu, tentu saja membuat Naruto bersorak gembira. Dan akhirnya pula, Sasuke membawa Naruto ketempat yang disebutkannya.

Sudah sore. Dan sepertinya Naruto juga sudah lelah bermain. Lihat saja dia sudah kelihatan mengantuk begitu.

"Naru, dimana rumah mu? Apakah tidak jauh dari taman?" Sasuke bertanya kenapa Naruto yang sudah hampir terlelap itu.

"Mm.. Tidak jauh dari taman." Jawab Naruto

.

.

"Naru, bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai." Sasuke membangunkan Naruto dengan hati-hati.

Karena Naruto yang masih setengah mengantuk. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mengendong Naruto dan membawanya melewati gerbang yang megah itu.

Rumah yang mewah. Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak, luasnya keseluruhannya saja hampir sama dengan 1 komplek perumahan biasa. Benar-benar orang yang sangat kaya pikir Sasuke.

"Astaga. Tuan muda Naruto." Salah seorang maid yang melihat Naruto berada dalam gendongan Sasuke pun berseru dan bergegas mendekat.

"Dia tertidur, hanya kelelahan." Sasuke memberi penjelasan.

Sasuke berpikir 'Sepertinya mereka sangat menghawatirkan Naruto' tentu saja mereka menghawatirkannya. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto menghilang hampir 5 jam.

Seseorang mendekat ke arah Sasuke berdiri. Seseorang dengan ciri-ciri fisik yang sama persis dengan Naruto. Hanya saja orang itu memiliki tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya. Sepertinya dia ayah Naruto.

Pria yang sexy. Itulah kesan pertama Sasuke begitu melihatnya. Rambut pirang acak-acakannya, kancing kemeja nya yang terbuka bagian atasnya, baju bagian bawah kemejanya yang terkeluar dari celananya. Sangat sexy.

'Tunggu. Apa sih yang kupikirkan. Sialan.' Sasuke berujar dalam hati

"Naruto" pria itu memanggil Naruto dalam gendonganku dan mengambil Naruto dalam dekapanku. Karena merasa berpindah tangan Narutopun terbangun.

"ngg... Jii-chan apa kita sudah sampai?." Tanya Naruto sambil mengucek mata birunya yang masih sayu karena baru bangun tidur.

"Hn. Kau sudah dirumah Naru." Jawab Sasuke

"Otou-sama." Panggil Naruto pada pria yang menggendongnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih karena telah mengantar Naruto dengan selamat pulang kerumah Tuan.." akhirnya laki-laki yang dipanggil otou-sama oleh Narutopun berbicara.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Hn. Uchiha-san. Mungkin anda bisa masuk dan menerima ucapan terima kasih dari saya" ucap laki-laki itu lagi.

'Menerima ucapan terima kasih? Apa maksudnya?' pikir Sasuke

"Hn. Tidak perlu repot. Saya akan segera pulang." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Naruto, Sampai jumpa" setelah mengacak pelan rambut Naruto, Sasuke pun berbalik pergi.

.

.

Hari minggu ini aku tidak melihat Naruto ditaman. Mungkin dia dimarahi oleh ayahnya untuk kembali ketaman ini. Entahlah, mungkin saja.

Terhitung 2 bulanan Sasuke tidak menginjakkan kakinya ditempat ini. Konoha's Bar. Tempat yang penuh dengan gemerlap. Sasuke bukan orang yang menyukai keramaian, tapi berbeda cerita jika itu adalah sebuah Bar.

Tidak ada yang istimewa. Semua sama saja, sampai matanya menangkap sosok berambut kuning yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya duduk sekarang. Ke bar counter.

"Kau laki-laki yang membawa Naruto, aku benar kan?." Laki-laki itu ayahnya Naruto berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Hn. Anda adalah ayah Naruto." Jawab Sasuke

"Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap laki-laki itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya. "Kemarin aku tidak sempat mengenalkan diri bukan." Tambahnya kemudian.

Sesaat Sasuke terdiam, kemudian. ah dia memiliki nama yang sama dengan anaknya. Aneh.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat seraya menjabat uluran tangan tersebut.

"Tempo lalu kau bilang namamu Uchiha Sasuke bukan. Sasuke, boleh aku memanggilnya begitu. Sepertinya kita seumuran." Laki-laki itu Naruto berbicara lagi menggunakan bahasa informalnya.

"Hn. Aku tidak keberatan" balas Sasuke

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa gelas minuman yang dipesannya Sasuke berencana untuk menari. Dia bukan orang yang suka menari sesungguhnya. Tapi entah apa yang merasukinya malam ini. Rencana yang telah disusunnya berantakan semenjak dia melihat si pirang itu. Padahal dia berencana untuk mencari wanita malam ini. Sudah lama dia tidak melakukannya.

Tapi semenjak si pirang datang, hilang sudah moodnya untuk mencari wanita malam ini. Si pirang itu benar-benar menganggunya. Sialan. Dia bahkan tidak yakin dia menyukai wanita sekarang. Dia tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

Dia hanya menari mengikuti irama. Sampai dia hampir terjatuh karena didorong oleh salah seorang yang turun kelantai dansa dan ditangkap oleh seseorang lain yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

Sekarang kepalanya seperti berputar, ruangan yang semulanya berisik kini terdengar senyap oleh Sasuke dan hanya satu bau yang tercium olehnya sekarang bukan bau menyengat dari alkohol tapi bau mint. Bau yang sangat menyegarkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto. "Apa kau mau ikut denganku malam ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tau apa yang merasukinya. Dia bahkan tidak begitu mabuk, tapi dia hanya mengikuti Naruto seakan dia terhipnotis. Mungkin dia memang terhinotis, oleh sosok itu. Naruto.

Dan disini lah dia berakhir diatas ranjang saling bergulat lidah. Saling mencumbu. Atau hanya Naruto yang mencumbunya sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak peduli.

Desahan-desahan kecil bahkan lolos dari bibir Sasuke saat Naruto menjilat, menghisap cuping telingnya. Menggigitnya pelan. Semakin turun, dan membuat beberapa kissmark di leher putih Sasuke.

Desahan Sasuke makin terdengar saat Naruto dengan sengaja menjamah penisnya. Sekarang Naruto bukan hanya meremas dan mengocok penisnya. Dia bahkan memasukkan penis Sasuke kedalam rongga mulutnya.

Hangat. Basah. Sasuke benar-benar menyukai sensasinya.

Sasuke bahkan menyebut nama Naruto saat kelimaksnya.

"Baiklah, suke. Kita masuk ke acara utama" ucap Naruto ditelinga Sasuke sambil menjilat dan menggigitnya pelan.

Satu jari masuk.

Dua jari masuk.

Tiga jari masuk.

Sakit tentu saja, tapi sakit itu terobati bila Naruto secara tidak sengaja menyentuh sweetspotnya.

"Aku akan masuk, suke" bisik Naruto pelan.

 _Fuck._ Bisik Sasuke dalam hati. Saat penis Naruto memasuki anusnya. Meski sudah di persiapkan sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja sakit saat penis besar berurat itu menerobos lubangnya.

" _Shit._ Kau benar-benar sempit. Ini pasti pertama kalinya untuk mu eh, suke"

Tusuk. Tarik. Tusuk.

Sasuke bahkan tidak tau ini sudah berapa kalinya dia klimaks. Sial, seks dengan laki-laki ini benar-benar membuatnya lupa daratan.

.

.

Esoknya Sasuke bangun dengan punggung yang sakit serta anus nya yang perih. Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling. Naruto tidak ada. Heh, memang apa yang kau harapkan Sasuke. Dia akan menyambutmu dengan ucapan selamat pagi dan mencium keningmu hangat begitu?. Sialan. Dia bahkan ingin memukul sesuatu rasanya sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin dia merasakan ini, merasakan perasaan sakit ini hanya karena Naruto tidak ada saat dia membuka mata.

Sasuke yang sembuh dari keterpurukannya pun bangkit dan membersihkan diri setelah itu pergi meninggalkan hotel.

.

.

Sasuke tahu. Dia sangat tahu bahwa keputusannya sangat salah membiarkan laki-laki Uzumaki itu menjamah tubuhnya. Inilah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Perasaan marah, dia bahkan tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa, marah pada apa.

Dia juga tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya dia mengikuti saja apa yang dilakukan Naruto kepadanya. Naruto pria beristri. Dia bahkan mempunyai seorang anak. Sial. Semakin Sasuke memikirkannya, semakin menyakitkan pula hingga bulir-bulir kristal itu berjatuhan. Sial. Sial. Sial. Tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan selain memaki. Menyalahkan. Dan menyesali apa yang dilakukannya.

Setelah kejadian dengan pemuda Uzumaki tersebut, Sasuke bahkan merubah kegiatan sehari-harinya. Dia tidak pergi ketaman hari minggu, dia tidak pernah pergi ke Bar lagi.

Dia benar-benar tidak ingin lagi berurusan sekecil apapun dengan pemuda itu lagi. Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

Besok adalah ulang tahunnya. 23 July. Mengingat dirinya yang hanya sebatang kara didunia ini, Sasuke tidak berharap banyak pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 28 tahun ini.

Sasuke bahkan sengaja mengambil lembur pada malam ulang tahunnya. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena dia mungkin akan merasakan kesepian merayakan ulang tahunnya sendirian. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Jam 12.35 am saat Sasuke mengecek alroji-nya dan baru akan keluar dari pintu lift yang sedang membawanya ke ampartement-nya.

Tanpa perlu berlama-lama Sasukepun melepas pakaian kerjanya dan bersiap tidur. Dia benar-benar menguras tenaga nya hari ini.

.

.

Kecup. Kecup.

Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas, merasa terganggu dengan sesuatu yang terus mencium wajahnya. Seingatnya tidak ada satupun orang dirumahnya tadi malam dan dia tidak memelihara hewan apapun.

Kuning.

Warna pertama yang Sasuke lihat saat dia membuka mata adalah kuning.

"Selamat pagi, suke. Selamat ulang tahun"

Seseorang sedang berbicara padanya. Sasuke pun membuka matanya secara sempurna.

Orang itu. Orang berambut kuning itu.

Uzumaki Naruto..

Apa yang dilakukan Uzumaki Naruto dikamarnya? Pagi-pagi?

"Jika kau ingin bertanya apa yang kulakukan disini maka aku akan menjawab aku sedang merayakan ulang tahunmu. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana aku tahu dan bagaimana aku masuk ke apartemenmu."

Sasuke yang masih mencerna apa yang terjadi hanya terdiam melihat sosok orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya ini.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya, suke. Dan jangan lupa buat permohonan."

Sasuke yang masih diam itu menuruti kata Naruto meniup lilin yang disodorkan Naruto. Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti Naruto. Apa yang dilakukannya disini. Di apartement Sasuke. Membangunkannya dan merayakan ulang tahunnya. Sasuke benar tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkannya?

"Apa yang kau inginkan?." Tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya setelah Naruto meletakkan Kue diatas meja.

"Kau benar-benar bertanya padaku?" Naruto bertanya balik. "Sex dengan mu mungkin." Jawabnya kemudian.

Sex dia bilang. Apa sebenarnya yang ada diotak pria di depannya ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Masak kau tidak mengerti, suke. Sex. Seperti yang kita lakukan malam itu." Jawab Naruto

"Apa kau gila? Pertama aku bukan gay" jawab Sasuke

"Aku tahu" jawab Naruto kemudian

"Kedua, kau..." berhenti sejenak " Kau sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putra." Sambung Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku memang sudah menikah Sasuke." Naruto terdiam sebentar. "Tapi aku sudah bercerai dengan istriku beberapa tahun yang lalu." Jawab Naruto

"Tapi.." Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu apa lagi yang mau dikatakannya. Semuanya kata-katanya bagai menghilang diterpa angin.

"Naruto anak-ku selama ini mengikuti mantan istriku. Itulah kenapa Naruto tidak suka mengatakan Marga nya. Karena dia masih mengikuti marga ibunya. Hyuga." Jelas Naruto lagi.

"Kau tau, aku mencarimu setelah malam itu. Aku bahkan menanyakan mu pada Naruto. Aku menunggumu ditaman berdua dengan Naruto. Aku menunggumu di Bar. Saat itu aku tidak merasakannya. Bahwa kau menghindariku. Aku menyadarinya saat kita berpapasan di Restaurat waktu itu. Jelas-jelas kau melihatku yang melambaikan tangan padamu dan akan menemuimu. Tapi, kau malah pergi."

Ya, Sasuke mengingatnya. Hari itu di restaurat Naruto memang melambaikan tangan padanya.. Tapi dia malah meninggalkannya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Naruto serius. "Aku tidak peduli kau menyukaiku atau tidak saat ini. Tapi kau pasti akan ku buat mencintaiku. Pasti.

Sasuke yang menerima pengakuan mendadak seperti itu hanya bisa diam memandang Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya. Dia mungkin memang akan mencintai laki-laki ini. Ataukah memang sudah.

"Yosh. Karena masalah sudah lurus sekarang. Jadi ayo kita turuti keinginanku" Seru Naruto sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke berbaring.

"Naru.. tunggu Narutoo..." ah sialan sepertinya dia tidak akan berangkat kerja hari ini.

.

.

.

Sekarang Sasuke menyadarinya. Hal yang kurang tersebut. hal yang selalu kurang saat dia bercinta.

Love. Cinta. Itulah dia.

Hal yang sederhana, namun memiliki arti yang kuat.

Suatu hal yang menyempurnakan semuanya.

Mempersatukan ikatan. Menjadi kekal. Dan selamanya.

.

.

THE END

.

.

Happy B'day Sasuke-kun. Seneng banget tahun ini bisa membuat hadiah sederhana ini. Meski saya sendiri tidak yakin dengan FF ini. Tapi yah, tidak papalah.

Inilah dia hasil ketikan sehari saya. Bahkan saya sendiri gak merasakan feel apa-apa di FF ini. Ahahaha tapi ya sudahlah. Enjoy reading minna-san. Akhir kata terimakasih yang sudah membaca sampai selesai. Saya hanya meminta sedikir saran anda mungkin untuk perbaikan penulisan kedepannya readers sekalian.

With Love,

Hikari Kireina


End file.
